


New City Streets

by Skyeec2



Series: Sefikura Week 2018 [6]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Romantic History
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 11:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13523166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeec2/pseuds/Skyeec2
Summary: The search for the Thirteen Darkness forces Cloud to cross paths with his dark half, who has a thing or two to say about his change of face.





	New City Streets

**Author's Note:**

> The Prompt of this one was; Meeting in Another World

Cloud had to admit, of all the places he was expecting to be sent to in his search for the thirteen darknesses, he wasn’t expecting anywhere this…

Festive.

The streets around him were decorated with bright, vibrant flowers of all colours and banners were hung all around. Some of the banners were painted with words he couldn’t read while others remained bare, just bright eye-catching colours.

Stepping out of the side street into a large, stone courtyard showed him a large stage decorated in the same banners and flowers he’d seen throughout the streets of the city. A large stone cathedral loomed behind the stage, looking impressive and intimidating with its sheer size and unsettling architecture.

He’d been staring up at the cathedral for several minutes when he felt  _ him _ appear, walking towards him to stand at his shoulder.

“It’s good to see you again, Cloud.” The words were purred into his ear as Sephiroth pressed himself to his back, winding a possessive arm around his waist.

He rolled his eyes at the other’s clinging, seeing a few people fix them with curious looks. “Sephiroth,” he greeted, ignoring hoe exposed he felt under the stranger’s eyes, the fact that his clothing had changed to fit this world wasn’t helping either. “What brings you out here?”

“I’ve missed you,” was his answer, the other’s nose brushing against the shell of his ear. “You’ve been hiding within the Light.”

“Maybe you’ve just been blinded by the Darkness,” Cloud suggested, followed by a deep chuckle from the man behind him.

“I remember when you were just as ‘blinded’,” Sephiroth purred, free hand rising to rest on Cloud’s throat. “Things were so much more  _ fun _ then.”

Cloud sighed heavily through his nose, adamantly  _ not _ pressing into the hand on his neck. “I wouldn’t call any of what we did ‘fun’.” He really wouldn’t; they done some awful things together while he’d been overcome by darkness, he didn’t want to relive them again.

“You used to,” he shivered at the brush of lips against his neck, the other’s limbs tightening around his form. “You could again.”

“I’d rather not.”

“Pity,” Sephiroth sighed against his skin, moving until he could rest his chin on Cloud’s shoulder. “This place is filthy, we could have such fun.”

“I’m sure we would.” Cloud agreed, having already seen the darkness coalescing in this world.

But he was trying to be a better person now and though it was hard, it was rewarding and he wasn’t interested in going back to the way things were before. Nothing Sephiroth said or did would change his mind.


End file.
